I've Got You
by amessoffand0ms
Summary: What if Zoe was stabbed in the stomach instead of her hand in "Hello, I Must Be Going"? The first of two fic ideas suggested to me by my good friend Harriet.


Shelle stabbed Zoe in the stomach, Zoe gasped and staggered backwards.

"Zoe!" Max called, and rushed to his wife's side.

"Max, it hurts. Get help." The consultant whimpered in fear.

He took her in- so vulnerable, so scared-yet so beautiful. In that moment he knew that he'd never leave her, despite the many times that she'd hurt him- she was the woman he loved, the Spiderman to his Mary Jane, his wife.

Zoe began to go pale and she began to shake- she was in shock.

Max took his jacket off and wrapped it around his wife's shoulders. "Here." He murmured, holding her close to him so she wouldn't collapse.

Elle, who had Shelle pinned up against the wall, assessed Zoe. "Max, that's your name isn't it?"

Max nodded.

"I'll be okay here, you have to get Zoe to the hospital. You need to call the police as soon as she's gone into theatre."

"Theatre?" the porter questioned.

"Yes, she'll be okay though. Go." She ordered.

Max picked Zoe up bridal style, took one last look at Elle, Vince, and Shelle, and hurried out of the pub.

He burst into the ED. "Help! My wife is injured!"

Charlie rushed over. "What happened?"

"Shelle stabbed her in the stomach, Elle told me that she needs to go to theatre... Shelle took them hostage- her, Elle, and Vince are in the back place in the Hope and Anchor. Vince is badly injured as well. Zoe used her bra as a tourniquet... " Max rambled.

"Okay, well we need to contact the police about what's happened, but first we need to see to Zoe." Said the nurse as a couple of porters whom Max recognised pushed a bed up to them.

Max carefully laid his wife on the bed, and took one of her cold hands in his. Zoe had by now passed out, unaware of what was going on around her.

Zoe was wheeled into Resus.

"This is Zoe Hanna, 41. Stab wound to the stomach. She was conscious when she was taken by her husband from the scene, she's since passed out." Charlie informed Lily.

It felt like deja vu to the young registrar, who had treated Zoe all that time ago after she nearly drowned. "Right, let's assess her, but I would say theatre as soon as possible." Said Lily.

Max watched the medics work, feeling helpless. He knew one thing for certain though- he'd never leave Zoe's side.

A few hours later...

Max sat in the recovery room next to Zoe, holding her hand. Zoe had been in theatre for several hours, but had eventually been wheeled out, much to Max's relief. He had been told that his wife would be all right, she just wouldn't be able to do anything for a while.

Various machines bleeped, that and the sound of Zoe's gentle breathing the only thing interrupting the silence.

The porter gazed at the consultant, his wife. They were such an unlikely pair yet they fit together.

Zoe's eyes fluttered open and focused on her husband. "Max..."

"Zoe." He replied, sitting on the bed facing her. "Zoe." He repeated, tears beginning to fall from his eyes.

"Hey..." The female whispered, squeezing his hand ever so slightly. "I'm all right. It's okay Max. You've got me and I've got you."

He leant down and kissed her, cupping her cheek with his free hand. "I thought that I'd lost you. I don't know what I'd do if I had..."

"I'm still here. You know me, I never go down without a fight." Zoe laughed weakly. "So they patched me up ok then?"

"Yeah, you'll just have to take it easy for a while. You're going to be okay, Zo. Can you, will you..?"

"Will I what?"

"Let me look after you... Be your husband. Let me love you, let us work. Please don't go to America." He said, gazing at Zoe. She was pale, tired, and quite weak-yet to him she looked beautiful.

"Okay. I'd like that." Zoe smiled.

Max kissed her again. "I'd like that. In fact I'd love it."

"Me too. The flat hasn't sold yet so we can move back into there." Zoe smiled. "We can be happy, Max."

"I know we can. I love you, Mrs Walker."

"I love you too Mr Walker."

 _ **The End :) x**_


End file.
